Une histoire de filles
by mokoshna
Summary: Une courte scène durant la saison 3 où l'on découvre les pensées de Toph sur sa place au milieu de toutes ces filles. Spoilers !


**Titre : **Une histoire de filles

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** _Avatar the last Airbender_

**Personnages :** Toph, Katara, Suki, Aang, Sokka

**Disclaimer :** _Avatar the last Airbender_ est la propriété de Nickelodeon.

**Prompt :** Une petite histoire courte sur Toph jalouse du retour de Suki au sein du groupe (Livre III), parce qu'elle accapare les garçons et Sokka, mais surtout parce que maintenant elle ne peut plus être seule avec Katara pour faire des trucs débiles de filles dont elle se rit mais qu'elle apprécie malgré tout.

* * *

C'est définitif : Toph déteste le maquillage. Ça pue les produits chimiques, ça vous colle au visage et aux doigts quand vous voulez vous gratter le nez, et quand il est mis de travers ça vous fait ressembler à un parfait idiot. En plus, c'est cher : une toute petite quantité de poudre de riz vaut un bon bol de nouilles dans une échoppe bon marché. Non, décidément, le maquillage c'est pas le truc de Toph. Le maquillage et toutes les coquetteries de filles, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, Katara n'en démord pas : elle veut que Toph essaie le nouveau rouge à lèvres qu'elle a acheté à prix d'or dans le dernier village de la Nation du Feu dans lequel ils sont passés, pour voir ce que cela donne. Toph ne veut pas, parce que franchement ? De la pâte qui empeste les fleurs sur ses lèvres, c'est pas son truc.

— Bien sûr que c'est pas son truc, dit Sokka avec son tact habituel. Toph, c'est comme un garçon, je veux dire, t'en connais beaucoup des guerriers comme elle ?

Toph ne peut pas le voir, mais elle est persuadée que Katara est en train de regarder son frère avec une sale mine, parce que c'est ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux quand elle repère une injustice, selon Aang. Elle aurait donné cher pour voir ce que cela donne en vrai... mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, alors Toph se contente de suivre sa respiration saccadée et l'aura agressive qu'elle sème sur son passage. Un mouvement dans l'air, un cri, et elle sait que Sokka a reçu la juste rétribution de sa remarque : Katara l'a tapé derrière la tête.

— Eh ! s'écrie-t-il, fâché. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Ça t'apprendra à dire des imbécilités !

— Elle n'a pas tort, rit Suki derrière elle. Ce n'est pas très gentil. Toph reste une fille.

Suki n'est pas comme Katara : elle ne se fâche pas aussi facilement, ne part pas dans ses idées de justice pour un oui ou pour un non, et surtout, elle a un amoureux : Sokka. Ça irrite un peu Toph mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut y faire ? Ce sont des trucs de filles tout ça, l'amour et tout ça. Même si techniquement, Sokka est un garçon. Et Aang aussi, lui qui veut sortir avec Katara, quoique... Aang, c'est pas pareil. C'est une femmelette, quelque part, avec ses manières gentillettes et ses discours sur l'amour et la paix universelle.

— Moi, je suis sûre que cette nouvelle couleur lui irait très bien, soupire Katara. Si seulement elle voulait mettre une robe assortie...

— Oh la oh la, je suis pas une poupée, hein ! J'en ai eu assez avec mes parents, tu sais !

— Tes parents ?

Sokka éclate de rire, ce sale traître.

— Oui, Suki, c'est vrai que t'étais pas là quand on l'a rencontrée. C'était une vraie princesse, habillée en jolie robe de soie et tout, avec les cheveux relevés et des airs de petite princesse.

Toph ne voit rien, mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner les mouvements que doit faire Sokka en mimant ses airs d'alors. Surtout quand il y met tant de dérision.

— Oui, cher père, parodie-t-il, la soupe de riz est dé-li-ci-eu-se, n'est-il point ? Et vous ma mère, que pensez-vous de mon maintien, cela vous sied-il ?

Pas le choix ; l'honneur de Toph est en jeu. Elle pousse un peu du pied par terre, oh pas grand-chose, juste assez pour qu'un petit pan de roche se soulève pile sous le pied de Sokka et le fasse trébucher la tête la première.

— Mille excuses, mon cher Sokka, le sol vous sied-il de cette place ? fait-elle avec le même ton de voix, tandis que les autres pouffent autour d'eux.

— Ça t'apprendra à te moquer d'une fille, dit Suki.

Elle le relève, et l'atmosphère autour d'elle et de Sokka se fait plus... intime. C'est dégoûtant.

— Merci, Suki, dit Sokka avec une voix niaise. Heureusement que tu es douce, toi.

— Quoi, tu sous-entends que je suis pas douce et gentille ? grogne Toph, un peu vexée malgré elle.

— Euh...

— N'importe quoi ! Je suis la douceur et la féminité même ! Hein, sauterelle(*) ?

Aang se met à frétiller dans son coin, comme à chaque fois qu'on le prend à témoin dans ce genre de situation. Quelle lopette, vraiment !

— Ben, c'est vrai que t'es une fille, à la base...

Ça, c'est le pompon. Toph est fâchée. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

— Ah ouais, je suis pas féminine ? On va voir ça ! Katara, tu viens, on va mettre ce rouge à lèvres et cette robe que tu veux que je mette ! Pas féminine, mon cul !

Bien sûr, ces derniers mots en eux-mêmes ne sont pas tout à fait l'apanage de la féminité, mais Toph est trop vexée pour s'en soucier. Qu'ils sont débiles, ces garçons !

— Te fâche pas, commence Aang pour tenter de s'excuser, je voulais pas dire que t'étais pas...

— Je sais très bien ce que t'as voulu dire !

— Allons, je suis sûre que Aang a simplement voulu dire qu'on était au-delà de toutes ces considérations, intervient Suki avec son calme habituel. Quelle importance d'être masculin ou féminin, tant que l'on sait ce que l'on vaut et que les autres le savent aussi ?

— Tout à fait ! s'écrie Aang, bien content que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. On sait tous que tu es quelqu'un de formidable sans que t'aies à porter une robe ou des trucs de fille !

— Ouais, dit Sokka à son tour, tu seras toujours notre bonne vieille Toph que ce soit en robe ou en sac à riz, en train de casser la gueule de tous ces sales gars de la Nation du Feu !

— Mouais, fait Toph, seulement à moitié convaincue. Admettons. Je suis ce que je suis et tant pis pour ceux qui sont pas contents !

— Exactement ! font Aang et Sokka à l'unisson.

Sokka croit sans doute qu'elle ne l'entend pas, quand il murmure à Suki :

— Merci, Suki.

— Ouais, merci, dit aussi Aang. Je sais jamais comment la calmer quand elle est comme ça.

Ça, ça ne plaît pas à Toph mais elle préfère se taire. Ce serait trop idiot de repartir dans cette dispute.

— De rien, murmure Suki.

Puis elle ajoute à voix haute pour Katara :

— C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, cette couleur. Tu crois que je peux l'essayer ?

— Bien entendu ! s'écrie Katara, ravie d'avoir un cobaye. Je te le prête si tu me laisses essayer ton fard bleu ?

— Pas de problème ! On pourrait se faire une séance de maquillage, entre filles !

Et elles gloussent de plaisir, toutes les deux. Toph s'interpose, pile au milieu.

— Et moi ? J'y ai pas droit ?

— Je croyais que tu détestais cela, dit Katara, vraiment étonnée.

— Eh, je suis une fille après tout !

— Ce serait génial, dit Suki, on pourrait se faire une soirée entre filles ! Comme quand j'étais sur l'île de Kyoshi !

— Vous faisiez souvent des soirées de ce genre ? demande Katara.

— Oui. Comme nous étions une armée de filles, on n'avait pas trop le choix, et puis c'était très agréable, à vrai dire.

— Ça, j'en doute pas, dit Sokka avec des trémolos dans la voix. Toutes ces filles réunies ensemble dans une même pièce...

— Crétin, soupire Katara.

— On avait les mêmes types de réunion quand j'étais avec mes compagnons chez les maîtres de l'Air ! s'écrie Aang, heureux comme toujours de raconter sa vie passée. Avec les novices, on passait une soirée tous ensemble pour discuter de ce qu'on avait appris et pour jouer, c'était drôle !

— C'est pas exactement le même genre de truc, soupire Sokka. Tu voix, quand des filles se réunissent...

— Bon, on y va ? s'écrie Katara pour éviter d'entendre la suite. Vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à rester ici pendant qu'avec Suki et Toph, on va camper sur la plage, d'accord ?

Aang n'a pas l'air très sûr de lui quand il demande :

— C'est pas dangereux ? Et si on vous attaquait pendant la nuit ?

— Tu sais, on est bien capables de se défendre, rit Suki. C'est plutôt vous deux qui êtes le plus en danger, je trouve.

— Mais non ! crie Sokka. On assure, Aang et moi ! Allez donc faire vos trucs de filles pendant qu'on reste entre mâles !

À dire vrai, Toph aurait largement préféré « rester entre mâles », sans maquillage et prises de têtes propres aux filles. Mais elle a dit qu'elle y allait, alors pas question de se dérober à la dernière minute ! Et puis quelque part, elle est un peu vexée que Katara ait mentionné le nom de Suki avant le sien, même si c'est assez ridicule.

— Que je suis contente ! s'exclame Katara sur le chemin. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas eu de temps entre filles, hein Toph ?

— Euh... ouais.

— Vous aviez eu d'autres réunions comme ça ? demande Suki.

— On a eu un petit épisode à Ba Sing Se, tu te souviens Toph ? C'était vraiment très relaxant.

— Ouais.

— J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, fait Suki.

Suki est une chic fille, vraiment. Gentille avec tout le monde, elle sait parler aux autres tout en étant assez forte pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun pouvoir sur les éléments. Elle a aussi du caractère et sait rester féminine malgré son éducation de guerrière. Toph n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec elle.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec vous, ajoute-t-elle. Chez moi, nous étions toujours entre filles. Les guerrières de Kyoshi sont comme des sœurs.

— On n'est pas des guerrières de Kyoshi, grommelle Toph.

— Non, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous considère moins comme mes sœurs.

— Surtout avec Katara, hein ? ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter Toph. Comme tu sors avec son frère et tout, vous êtes doublement sœurs comme ça.

— Mais toi aussi, Toph. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle.

— Tu parles. Pour Aang et Sokka, je ne suis même pas vraiment une fille.

— Eh bien ils ont tort ! s'écrie Katara.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi féminine que des filles de cour, dit Suki, mais je ne connais personne qui sait remettre des garçons à leur place comme toi. Sérieusement, tu es une fille exceptionnelle, tu peux me croire. J'ai connu assez de filles exceptionnelles dans ma vie pour te le dire.

Toph se sent gênée, tout d'un coup. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Suki la complimente aussi directement.

— Tu es toute rouge ! fait Katara en gloussant.

— C'est faux !

— Mais si ! C'est adorable !

Et ça, ça la fait encore plus rougir, mais jamais Toph ne l'admettra devant Katara. Et surtout pas devant Suki.

— On va bien s'amuser, dit doucement Suki en lui prenant la main. Ça ne sera pas de refus après tout ce qu'on a enduré et tout ce qui nous attend encore.

Katara se glisse à ses côtés et lui prend son autre main, si bien que Toph se retrouve coincée entre ces deux filles, mais ça ne la dérange pas finalement. En fait, elle a même un peu chaud. Elle est plutôt contente, quelque part.

— Ouais, dit-elle avec le sourire. On va bien s'amuser.

**FIN.**

(*) Le surnom qu'utilise Toph pour Aang, « Twinkle toes » (ce qui signifie littéralement « Orteils scintillants »), ne rend pas très bien en français, alors « sauterelle » ce sera.


End file.
